The Aftermath Chronicles
by Noname
Summary: Older men declare war. But it is the youth who must fight and die. And it is the youth that must inherit the tribulation, The sorrow and the triumphs that are the aftermath of war. - Herbert Clark Hoover
1. Contact

Aftermath Prolouge

Aftermath Episode I: Prologue 

Earth date: 5th March 2015 

New Kodiak, Alaska 

08:45 hrs (All dates and times local)

A frostbitten morning at a US outpost in Alaska was rudely awoken by the crack of gunfire. "Crap, it's the damn Yeerks." Muttered General Jake Havor, a stout, harsh man in control of the base. He was an outstanding commander; however, he had an outright odd hobby of cracking jokes on the front lines. Troops' bleary eyes snapped open in their barracks, grabbed their M16 rifles and bolted out the door, apparently not ready for combat. They had been allowed to get some sleep earlier because recon data from the squads of fighters on patrol had shown no enemy movement.

Nervously, magazines were snapped onto rifles, bullets were locked into firing chambers and rifles were shouldered. 

"What the hell is up with this, the one fucking time I get the chance to fucking sleep, I gotta go outside in the fucking Alaska winter to whip your fucking asses. Y'know, you fucking people really piss me off!" yelled Sergeant Alan "The Mouth" Miller while simultaneously loading a fresh magazine into his M16. 

The swarms of Taxxon-controllers never seemed to end, pushing its way ever through the dense forest just a mile and a half in front of the US camp. "Alright, keep calm!" the General ordered. "I SAID KEEP CALM DAMMIT! Open fire on my count!" 

The Taxxons came running towards the base's wall, smelling fresh human blood hiding behind it. The marines crouching tensely behind the walls readied themselves to engage the oncoming onslaught of the Taxxons heading their way.

"Ready!" Barked the general, as the sound of rifles cocking echoed throughout the camp. "Aim!" Havor raised his right arm. Lines and lines of rifles soared upward as the marines brought them into firing position. "Fire!" the general brought down his arm. Almost instantly, a hail of 5.56mm bullets rained down on the first waves of the Taxxons, shredding the ones in the front and wounding the rest. 

"Good work, look at those pieces of monkey crap go down baby!" Havor exulted. "Would you keep focused, sir? We kinda have two hundred thousand bloodthirsty motherfucking carnivorous aliens with lasers coming at us" Replied Corporal Michael Hull, smiling sarcastically. Hull's advice was rewarded with a sharp smack on his head.

General Havor ordered the marines to open fire again. Another salvo of bullets instantly rained down on the oncoming horde. The Yeerks that were hit were slaughtered instantly. "This ain't gonna be too hard," Private Josh Trotter said, grinning. "Can't be any easier than…." Private First Class Bill Wright started to say before two separate dracon beams from the east and west hit him, slicing his left arm off at the elbow and continuing through his neck. Dead on instant, Wright did not have the time to scream. 

"What the hell?" cried Havor. Another two dracon beams flashed from both directions and cut down another GI. "Damn it, were surrounded! Get down!"

The live marines were yelling curses and swearing, the wounded ones screaming in pain or calling for their mothers, but all that was heard was the thundering from the guns and the Taxxons' cries of pain as they were hit. But they kept coming, pushing closer to the defensive wall of concrete and concertina wire with each wave of attacks. The marines were firing as fast as bullets would fly out of their weapons, but the Taxxons came closer and closer. Suddenly, a group slithered over the wall and began slashing at the nearest marines.

"Fuck- FUCK!" screamed Miller. His last words. 

The Taxxons' claws ripped through the marines' body armor, then right down into their skin, tearing out chunks of flesh from the still live humans. 

The Marines kept on firing valiantly at the Taxxons, and were beginning to have some success. However, by this time, more and more of them lay on the ground, covered in blood, withering in agony. They screamed, reaching out to the still live marines to help stop the pain. Then, having no choice, Havor unholstered his Beretta handgun and shot all the half-dead marines. The healthy marines looked at their general in shock and surprise. His only words were, "Keep fighting."

The shooting finally stopped as the last waves of Taxxons were killed. All around them, blood from the Taxxons covered the ground. The smell of burnt flesh and hair was overwhelming. Some of the Marines were vomitting while others stood around, staring at the gruesome sight around them, too tired to feel sick.

"I think were gonna need some Med-evac… Lieutenant!" General Havor barked, taking a swig of whisky from his canteen. "Yes sir!" Lieutenant Jonathan Courtnall replied as he tore his gaze away from the horrible sight in front of him. "Contact the nearest base and tell them to get their asses over here!" said Havor slowly. "Will do sir, how many shall we ask for?" Courtnall replied crisply. "Ah, I believe several choppers would do nicely here." Havor answered. "Yes sir, contacting Greek Paratrooper training facility." 

Havor waited for a few minutes before Courtnall steped out of his wrecked office, clicked his boots, and saluted him before telling Havor of the situation. "Sir, we could only get five helicopters, their ETA is in about 1 minute." The General replied with a stern face, "Alright, alright, good work. I gotta get back to the battlefield."  
  


Almost at once, the battlefield was filled with the sound of spinning rotors. As the men's' eyes turned skyward, five CH-67 Chinook helicopters swooped low, coming in for a landing on a small clearing of land. The remaining marines cheered; finally able to escape from the frozen hell that was the devastated base. 

Once the last marine was onboard, the choppers made a hasty take-off, preparing to flee from the outpost. Soon it was off, leaving nothing but dust trails in its wake.


	2. First Blood

Note: The reason why David can cloak is because he is a ghost-more about that later. 

********************************************************************************** 

CHAPTER I-FIRST BLOOD 

THE STORY SO FAR........ 

Shortly after the end of World War III, the Yeerks ,realizing that humanity was vulnerable, launched a full scale attack on the Earth. The Andalite Electorate dispacted its two greastest adimirals, Danath-Iskillon-Temat and Aximili-Esagarouth-Isthil to the disputed Human sector to eradicate the Yeerks.After entering Human space, their problems were far from over......... 

********************************************************************************* 

Earth date:2015 

Alaska,USA 

New Kodiak 

16:40 

"Sir ?" A tall, blond 30-year old man stood to attention in front of a short, stocky officer. "At ease Lieutenant David. I've gotta mission for you." The general fumbled with a stack of papers on his desk. "I have obtained from certain sources that there is still Yeerk activity in this area." The general paused briefly to light a cigarette but stoped when the lieutenant poined at a sign which read 'No Smoking.' 

"I want you to hunt down this lone Hork-Bajir that we belive is still within the base perimeter. Before he was killed, one of our marines wounded it very badly, so you will be able to track it by following its blood trail. I'm assigning you three of my best marines-Coporal Stone,Private Smith and Private Kruger-to help you kill the bastard. Dismissed." "SIR YES SIR !!" David barked as he left the room. 

********************************************************************************* 

One hour later...... 

David and Smith stood by a transport helicopter. A trail of blue-black blood winded in front of them. David stooped down and sniffed the it. "Still fresh, "he annouced. "We should be able to follow the trail." 

"Good," said Smith."You boys up for some huntin' ?" he yelled at the other two marines."YES SIR !!" They replied. As the helicopter took off, its pilot yelled at them "When you boys go huntin' don't forget who dropped you off.......AND HURRY BACK !" "YES MA'AM !!" complied Kruger. "Shut up smart ass. I should leave your ass here to freeze Kruger." she replied flashing a broad grin. 

"Cut the crap,We'd better move before it snows."interupted Smith.The four of them pulled down their visors. Without a word ,they trudged off. 

David took out a pair of infrared binoculars and spotted a bladed figure on one of the snow dunes. "There it is." 

The four of them rushed off-only to find that it was still."Why did it stop ?" asked Smith. "I do not know ." answered David. Slowly, carefully ,the marines surrounded the Hork-Bajir likes wolves surrounding their prey."Not your lucky day ugly." Kruger muttered.Before the Yeerk could react, the marines opened fire, embeding bullets into the alien's body before it collasped with a sickening PLOP ! 

"Heh heh, what a mess," Kruger exulted. "I don't like this,"mumbled Stone."Neither do I."replied David. "Relax,that thing's been fragged to hell." To emphasize his point ,Kruger began kicking the remains of the Hork-Bajir around while Smith radioed back to base."Kill's succesful we're headin' back." 

Suddenly Kruger stopped kicking and stood rooted to the spot."Kruger, you okay ?" asked Smith as the other men cocked their rifles.Kruger did not reply.Instead he fell to the ground-revealing that he had been shot through the chest by a dracon beam."Oh shit there's more of 'em !!"yelled Stone. As soon he had said that a dozen Taxxons and Hork-Bajir appeared."Damn !! The situation just went from bad to WORSE !!"cursed Smith. They started firing madly at their attackers. "Stone! Get back to base and tell them there's still Yeerk activity here !!" "But..."stuttered Stone just before a swarm of Taxxon's engulfed him. "What do we do ??" inquired David."Keep fighting !!" was the reply. 

"Okay here's what YOU'RE going to do.I'll hold of these bastards while you cloak and get out of here !" barked Smith.To a gaggle of Taxxons he yelled "Come on, you fuckers !!" 

"I will not leave you unless........" 

"No aurguments !! Just go !!" 

"Goodbye.You will be honored in memory." 

With that, David pressed a button on his wrist and ran off. 

Smith was not so lucky.As he fought on, making bad remarks and leaving dead bodies in his wake,two big Hork-Bajir reared up on him."Oooo, scary." said Smith sarcarsticly.They slashed at him but all they did was to leave scratches on his uniform."Heh ? That's all ?My turn !!"He fired a burst at them."Aw c'mon !! Is that all..you...guys.......can..........dish.........out." His last words were stopped by a dracon beam shot through him.Coporal Smith dropped his gun and slowly fell to the ground. 

********************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile David, who had been witnessing all that, picked up his gun and blew off the nearest Hork-Bajir head."A goodbye present from me to you, Fritz." Unfortunately, a near-by Taxxon saw him.Soon,all the Yeerks WERE looking at him."Aw, shit." He grabbed his gun and ran off towards a hovering helicopter. 

"Bravo 3, this is Alpha 6. I've got a bunch of Yeerks on my ass. Pick me up, will ya ??" 

"David !! Are the others......" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." 

"I see ya." 

With that, the helicopter swooped low. 

"I'm lowering my ramp.Hop in !" 

"Whatever you do, do it QUICK !!" 

David made a leap for the ramp."Almost there," he gasped. With a lot of effort, he managed to grab a hand hold."Made it !" The transport pulled up throttle, leaving Controllers cursing them from the ground. 

As David scuttled up, his wrist communicator beeped. He answered it. 

"Lieutenant. Is eveything alright ??" 

"Fine. Just fine."came an emotionless voice. 

********************************************************************************** 

New Kodiak. Forty-five minutes later. 

The general stood next to the window, staring out of it. "Are you okay sir ?"asked David."Um, yes. Leave us alone please,Lieutenant. Us, David thought. He's really gone off his rocker this time.As he made his exit, he was confronted by the transport pilot. 

"So, what did he say ?" 

"I think he's hidin' something from us." 

"What ?" 

"I don't know. But I know that we'll be finding out real soon." 

********************************************************************************** 

< Do you still doubt me ? > a thought speak voice asked the general. 

"You were right. There are Yeerks here." 

< Then we should act quickly. > 

" Agreed." 

< My forces are ready to move. > 

The general pulled back a curtain. A ray of light shone through it. Revealing for a moment the stranger's scythe-shaped tailblade...... 

TO BE CONTINUED................ 


End file.
